It's all I need
by Eternal L wyrm
Summary: After years in Twilight Town, Roxas comes back to Destiny Islands. Although happy about seeing his old friends once again, he is shocked to find himself attracted to Sora.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_**It's all I need**_

**Welcome! Thank you for clicking. This is our second story, hope you enjoy it (either the plot or my sad, sad attempts at a romantic comedy). As always, I thank Lau for betaing and helping with the overall plot. Hope you enjoy!**

_We don't own Kingdom hearts, but GOD do we wish to XP_

_**Prologue**_

"_What if nobody likes me?" The little boy whined as he pulled on his mother's skirt anxiously. "Cloud told me First Graders eat boys like me!" he shuddered, terrified._

"_Don't believe everything your brother says." The woman smiled, trying to calm down her son. "You'll have a lot of fun. There are many children your age to play with, and I made you a special treat for recess. It'll be fine, I promise." She ruffled her son's spiky hair, to which he just giggled and nodded._

"_Love you mom!" He said as he gave a few steps towards the school building, each one slower than the last._

"_Love you too, Roxy! Now hurry up or you'll be late!" She called. The boy straightened his back in fear and ran towards the school, leaving his mother chuckling behind._

_Maybe Cloud had lied about having to stand with bricks strapped to your wrists if you arrived late, but he didn't want to find out.__ He found the classroom easily enough, but was scared of actually opening the door._

"_Excuse me." The boy jumped in surprise and turned around. A brunette with a kind smile and a pink dress gestured towards the door. "Are you in this class?" He nodded, not sure about what to say. "You nervous, huh?" Roxas nodded again, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "It's okay. I'm Aerith, and I'll be your teacher this year."_

_She kept smiling at him. It was so contagious he gave a small smile back, feeling relieved. His teacher seemed too nice for any of those things his brother had told him, so he allowed himself to relax and entered with her._

_The classroom was already full, and could be divided in two groups. The front chatted animatedly and seemed cheery about being in school, while the back of the class was full of quiet children that were either drawing or playing around with their hands, seemingly entranced by the movement._

_Roxas went to sit in the middle, in the not-too-defined limit between the two groups, still not quite sure if he belonged to either. The boy beside him grinned and waved. Just as he was about to say something Aerith cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention._

"_Good morning class. I'm Aerith Gainsborough, your homeroom teacher." The woman said as she explained briefly how things worked in elementary school and gave them their schedules. Once she was finished, she gave them the rest of the period free to let them know each other._

_Roxas decided to sit in a corner, watching everyone play. He realized not entering early had pretty much rendered him friendless, as he saw everyone already going to someone: A blonde girl drawing alongside a chatting redhead, a blond boy cracking jokes with a tubby black haired boy, and even the boy who tried talking to him earlier discussing with a silver haired boy over something._

_He lingered on those two a bit when he saw the boy angrily stomp his foot in defiance and walking over to him._

"_Hi! I'm Sora!" The boy said with a huge grin._

"_Um… Hi." He responded nervously. Sora didn't speak for a moment, and Roxas wondered if he had done something wrong._

"_What's your name?" the brunet finally said. The blond blushed in embarrassment at his own cluelessness._

"_It's Roxas." He said immediately. The boy nodded and asked him to play with them. Roxas accepted without a second thought, and practically jumped towards the silver haired boy alongside Sora._

"_Hi…" He greeted, self-conscious as the other eyed him down, probably judging him._

"_Riku." The boy shrugged, seemingly unwilling to say anything else._

"_This is Roxas!" The brunet grinned as he presented the blond. "Let's all play together!"_

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed, practically giggling at the memory. Sora had been his first friend through all of elementary school. The boy's cheeriness was unprecedented to the poor blond, who could barely keep up with the brunet's hyper attitude.<p>

Riku, on the other hand, was the kind of person who was always there, but only shone during competitions and sports. Roxas had been pretty surprised when he discovered the boy _could_ run fast enough to leave Sora behind. He was pretty cocky, but an overall good person.

He would now remember all those kiddie adventures tenderly. To be honest, those were the best six years of his life. After that, his father had transferred and he had to move to Twilight Town, to his friends' displeasure. Sora had even tried to 'adopt' him in an attempt to make him stay, and somehow (don't ask him how) ended up with a puppy. He had pretty much lost contact with them, and every once in a while he wondered what had happened to them.

Roxas wasn't what people would call 'sociable', so it was quite difficult for him to get along with others. While in Twilight Town, Olette had been his only friend. While far from being on bad terms with his other classmates, he was universally known as 'that weird boy who always sits in the corner'.

This time, however, the blond couldn't help but sigh happily as nearly endless summer was finally coming to an end. His father was transferred back to Destiny Islands, and he was somewhat excited and nervous. He didn't even know if his old friends remembered him, but being back in the place where he grew up filled him with hope of no longer being on his own.

When he was in Destiny Islands he remembered summer vacation never being enough to play and go exploring with Sora, Riku and Kairi (who had joined them after girls officially stopped having cooties). But while Twilight Town was really nice and had lots of things to do, he found it almost impossible to do much other than watch struggle matches, always embarrassedly alone.

Olette always left on vacation, so he was pretty much alone until the end of summer. His father had been working nonstop for almost six months, his mother was busy with packing the whole kitchen and labeling every box almost obsessively, and Cloud was always doing some odd jobs to save up enough for a motorcycle. Roxas couldn't help but huff a bit as he packed the last things (a paopu pillow, his books and some trinkets he had received thorough the years) in a box and put it with the rest.

He looked around his room. It seemed a lot bigger now. The only thing besides the bed was a checkered wristband Olette had given him to remember her.

"Roxas, dinner is ready!" He heard his mother say downstairs. He slipped on the wristband and looked at the sunset in his window. He smiled.

In a week, he wouldn't be able to see the buildings tinged in the same shade of orange. He knew Olette would be alright, so he turned around and headed to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas!"<em>_ A ten year old Sora tackled him into a hug, while Riku and Kairi looked on just a few feet behind them. "You're late! I was getting hungry!" he complained, his arms still around his neck._

"_Sorry, but you could have started without me." He chuckled nervously. The brunet just shook his head._

"_It wouldn't be fair for Roxy to miss lunch!" He rubbed his cheek against Roxas, who glared._

"_Don't call me Roxy! I'm not six!" The blond said, huffing angrily._

"_It doesn't matter! Cute things deserve cute nicknames!" He bellowed, not caring about the whole cafeteria watching them._

"… _Don't be so loud." Roxas looked away, hoping to hide his blush from as many people as possible._

_Riku was smirking at him, while Kairi just smiled lightly. This was pretty much a daily occurrence. If Sora wasn't his friend, he was pretty sure he would have punched him, hard. He went towards their table and unwrapped his lunch, trying to ignore Sora, who was nuzzling him while whining like a dog._

"_Don't ignore me Roxy!" He pouted. Roxas looked over to Kairi for help, knowing Riku enjoyed this too much to do something about it. She just shook her head guiltily, and he sighed._

"_Do you have to do this everyday?" he finally turned around, much to Sora's delight._

"_As long as you're my adorable Roxas!" he vowed, grinning. Roxas shook his head in defeat, but a smile found his way to his face._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the prologue! I had a lot of problems writing it, but I hope it turned out alright. <strong>**Please review, it would brighten my day.**

_I guess you could say Roxas is the uke here__ (although we don't put them in gender-specific roles), as he's more soft spoken in this fic than Sora, but it can go either way… for now. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1: That awkward boy

_**It's all I need**_

**To KHII Demyx Fangirl XI: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

_To Shino159: We couldn't stay away from this fandom XD we really don't write them with __"Seme/Uke" in mind, so don't worry!_

**To chrisal: I love cutesy things, but they're so difficult to write! The story will have more flashbacks, so I have to get to it…**

_To cristalcat101 and chibi-chick27: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter (even if it's a bit less cute than the last one…)_

**To Innocent Uke or NOT: I thought I would die of cuteness overdose, really. Let's see your thoughts on the actual meeting…**

_Thanks to ichigokazuki, OhDaaaym and the sky is lonely for their alerts/favorites. As always, we don't own Kingdom Hearts,_

_**Chapter 1: That awkward boy**_

Sora woke up with a grin on his face that morning, startling his whole family. The shock could be broken in two simple points the Leonhart household had considered true for more than seven years.

Firstly, Sora was definitely NOT a morning person. While the brunet was a bundle of joy and smiles coated with almost obnoxious cheeriness and optimism, his morning self would scream, shout and curse like a sailor if anyone dared to set him off (and that was why Riku no longer walked with him to school). Secondly, it was the first day of school, and their parents had, like every year, hid everything that was remotely breakable to stop a half-asleep tantrum about how he had been woken up way too early.

After going down the stairs while their parents were nudging Leon to be the one to wake him, he smiled at them with a hearty 'Good morning!' and went into the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of cereal, making his father and brother's mouth open in shock. His mother, who had recovered first, followed after him, surprised to find him seated and eating with a really big smile.

"You're up early…" She remarked, looking at his watch twice to check the hour. The brunet nodded, still smiling.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!" Sora moved around ever so slightly. He looked like he was shaking.

"About school?" He heard his father's voice from the hallway, clearly shocked (and listening in).

Sora's expression turned slightly unpleased, and he shook his head.

"I had actually forgotten today was the first day…" He muttered, looking down. However, just as fast as it had appeared, the distasteful expression disappeared from his face. "No, I just have the feeling something really good will happen today!" He said is a louder voice for his father to hear. He finished his breakfast and returned upstairs for his school bag, giving it a small glare before picking it up and rushing towards the door.

"Wait." He heard his brother's voice before he could touch the doorknob. "I'll walk with you." He turned and nodded, having to wait another minute or so before leaving. He gave effusive goodbyes to his still catatonic father, and set out after kissing his mother.

Squall looked at him the whole time. It was a bit unnerving, but nothing could bleak the great news he knew he would receive sometime that day.

"So…" Leon started awkwardly. He always sucked at making small talk. "Any reason you're walking to school half an hour before classes start?" The younger brother's eyes widened as he looked at his watch and realized it was true. The only lived a few blocks away from school, so that was the first time he actually arrived early (Leon was a freak, him arriving early didn't count).

"I just… know something good will happen." He explained. His brother nodded and turned, ending the conversation just like that.

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed as he looked at himself in the boys' restroom. Today was his worst first day ever. He had arrived an hour early to prevent himself from getting lost once classes started, and had gotten some stares from the teachers. His contacts had disappeared during the move, so he was forced to use his ungodly ugly glasses that made his eyes look like a fly's. His everyday clothes were somewhere within the dozens of boxes that hadn't been unpacked, and he had to use a really long orange shirt he normally used to sleep and Cloud's old and faded sweatpants that day. He looked at himself in disgust.<p>

"_Not even I would make friends with myself."_ If Seifer had seen him like that, all his suspicions about him being from another planet would have been confirmed. He found himself wishing, for the first time, that Sora didn't attend the same school as him.

* * *

><p>Sora walked into the school and checked his schedule, looking at the different classes and teachers. He was relieved to see he didn't have Old Man Xehanort as his teacher (Vexen was inevitable, but he would be damned if he had to listen to that guy going on about vital organs in the most obnoxious way ever conceived).<p>

He was surprised to find someone else in the hallways. An oddly familiar blond boy was walking around looking depressed and staring at the floor. He looked up when Sora's steps echoed loudly and made a weird sound that somehow resembled a yelp. The boy turned around and ran away while his cheeks turned an adorable (did he really just think that?) shade of pink.

Sora stared at the empty space where the boy had been. After a few seconds he just shrugged and went outside, deciding to wait for his friends.

* * *

><p>Roxas kept a book on his face until the teacher arrived. He had not only been (un)lucky enough to have his old childhood friend in the school. They had the same first class. He didn't want to be recognized by Sora dressed like a loon, and thankfully, his prayers had been answered. The Sora he knew would have given him embarrassing chase while shouting gleefully (and knowing him, it was highly unlikely that part of him changed).<p>

The teacher had long, greasy blond hair and a creepy smile. He seemed harmless enough, so he found his attention centered on the brunet a few seats away. The teen's hair had gotten a bit lighter shade of brown since the last time he saw him, and he looked a bit more athletic, too. His skin was tanned, as usual, and his blue eyes somehow looked brighter.

After explaining the class's objectives, the teacher began taking list. After his name was called he saw Sora stand up immediately and, true to his character, began to look around… Shouting.

"Roxy? He's back?" He looked around, but didn't have enough time to see him. Vexen told him to sit down and began talking about bone structure. He could see the boy looking around every once in a while, trying to look for him.

He had to look away when a paper neatly folded like a plane landed on his lap. He unfolded it curiously and saw a note in really elegant hand-writing.

_Do you know Sora? _

He looked around, and found a black haired girl winking at him on the seat to his right. He frowned but gave an affirmative nod. The girl smiled and gave him another note.

_I'm Xion, nice to meet you._

The boy nodded once more before turning to face the window. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. Xion seemed to notice, and he didn't receive any more notes.

Once class was over, he found Sora standing up and looking around for him once more. He sunk into his chair. It could be said it was selfish, but he didn't want his friend seeing him dressed like that. After a minute Sora sighed and went out.

He stood, relieved, and tried to make his way towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that." A feminine voice said behind him. Xion picked up her books and walked by him. "I'm quite sure Sora is hiding near the door to catch you." She smiled and him and continued walking. "If you've stopped running away by lunch, you're free to seat with me." A wave, a soft giggle, and she was gone.

He stood there for about ten seconds before deciding to man up and see Sora. He gulped loudly, trying to destroy any seeds of embarrassment, and passed through the door into an incredibly familiar hug-tackle. He felt his face go hot in embarrassment as Sora repeated that dreaded nickname over and over again. It could be worse, sure… but this was still pretty damn bad.

"Nice to see you too…" He muttered. The brunet finally let him go and smiled at him.

"You're back!" He grinned, his eyes seemed a bit too bright for a moment, and he looked away. Sora noticed, as his grin faltered and gave path to a worried expression. "You alright?" he touched his face softly, and Roxas couldn't help the small jump back he made.

"I-I gotta go!" He stuttered before escaping. He heard Sora's voice calling his name before a sad 'see you soon' was offered.

It wasn't normal. Having his heartbeat speed up and his face grow hot wasn't the right procedure when meeting an old friend! It was creepy! HE was creepy! He rushed to his next class, not bothering about having the right textbook with him and breathed heavily, intent on figure that whole thing up.

He sighed heavily as he focused on the desk in front of him. The word 'crush' appeared on his mind, but he shook it away, unwilling to believe that his hormones would get the better of him with a _friend_, of all people. He tried to calm himself down. Maybe seeing Sora once more had been so nice his body overreacted, and he had to learn to get over it. Self-control; it was pretty simple: he was the one in control, not his hormonal body.

He cursed when other students appeared, his brunet nightmare among them. Just how many classes could two people share? However, Sora didn't notice him, as he was chatting with Riku (who had gotten quite tall). He was sure he heard his name being mentioned, and was both pleased and annoyed at the usual Riku smirk the brunet got in response. His eyes locked for a second with the silver head, and he found himself mouthing 'no' while pointing at Sora. Riku nodded ever so slightly and sat with the window on the left and the brunet on the right, ignoring him.

"I guess you managed to escape Sora." Roxas suppressed the urge to yelp and looked at Xion. "You seem surprised." She noted as she began doodling in her notebook.

"Is everyone's schedule the same?" he asked with a half-hearted glare. The girl laughed softly.

"The students are sorted in groups according to grades." She explained. "That's why people with the same grades are pretty much doomed to share most of their classes together. But even then some have one or two classes at a different time than the 'usual' schedule." She grinned at the despairing blond.

"So, Sora and Riku…"

"You better get used to them… and Kairi, too." She added as an afterthought. "She has first and second periods in other classrooms, but the rest of the day she's with them." she pointed at Sora, who was laughing at something Riku said. Roxas stared at the brunet, a bit entranced by his laughter.

"I see." He said, not really paying attention anymore. They stayed in silence a few seconds before Xion pulled him out of it taking his glasses and trying them on. "Hey!"

"You're blind!" She exclaimed, looking at the front of the room. "Are you sure you're alright sitting back here?" The blond nodded and swiped the glasses away, making the girl giggle. "Well, you already know my name, what's yours?" she asked, still smiling.

"Roxas." He said curtly. The girl nodded and turned back, seeing the teacher had already arrived. To Roxas' tastes, Xion was a bit weird, but he couldn't help but smile at the prospect of having a friend.

* * *

><p>Once the lunch bell rang, Roxas was sure of two things. One: His friends hadn't changed in the slightest, which was great. Two: He had a crush on Sora, which was troubling to both parties.<p>

Thanks to his recently discovered feelings, he couldn't stand near the brunet with a straight face, so he had done the next best thing: Evading him while blushing and run away. He probably could gather courage to face him, though… if he wasn't dressing like the lovechild of a clown and an alien.

He hadn't looked at his old friends, and instead spent the whole day near Xion. The girl was really nice, and didn't mind staying by him, telling him her other friend always ditched first day classes, though never lunch. After a while of chatting and eating, a redhead with long spiky hair appeared through the door. He looked as if he had just woken up and what Roxas first classified as dirt were, in fact, tattoos hanging down his eyes.

He turned to Xion to comment something about the newcomer's appearance, but she was smiling and waving towards the redhead, who grinned and walked their direction.

"Hey Xi! Who's the short stuff?" The guy grinned. Roxas couldn't help but feel a bit more threatened by that smile.

"He's Roxas." The girl said lightly. "This is the guy I told you about."

"The name's Axel." He looked like he was about to say something else, but Xion gave a small glare and he closed his mouth, instead deciding to steal some of the blond's food. "It looks weird, but it always tastes so good!" He gushed.

Roxas was still a bit scared to answer so he looked away. That was a mistake. He saw Sora looking at him with sadness, almost waiting for him to go over to their table. He blushed a bit, but refused to acknowledge the brunet.

Xion looked at Roxas' pink cheeks, smirking.

"_This will be really fun!"_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter… DONE! It extended a bit more than I expected… but I'm happy! Thank you for your reviews, they really made me work hard!<strong>

_Next chapter is Sora's view on the whole thing. I hope you have enjoyed, see you next time!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Sora side of things

_**It's all I need**_

**To Innocent Uke or NOT: Let's just say it's not Roxas' first crush, so he recognizes the feeling XD I'm out of cookie dough! D: Take this chapter instead!**

_To Shino159: We__ll, of course Xion is a nice person. I hate demonizing nice characters. (We're not above exaggerating some bad traits, tough) Hope you like this chapter._

**To ****CanadianCold: You honor us! Thanks for reading our stories!**

_And t__hanks to TheColourOfStarlight, Disposable Camera and skye Gaurdain27 for their Alerts/Favorites. We don't own Kingdom Hearts,_

_**Chapter **__**2: The Sora side of things**_

"_Okay! Now you have to kiss me!" Sora said with a smile when he read the next line of the script. Roxas looked around__, uneasy._

"_But you're not the princess. You're the king." He pointed out while holding a wooden sword._

"_I'm helping you practice!" The eight year old pouted and pointed at the second to last page. "We only appear together in the last scene. I'm doing all the other parts I don't appear on while you learn your lines. Now be a man and kiss me!" Sora closed his eyes while he waited for Roxas to approach. He instead heard his troubled voice once more._

"_Shouldn't we call Naminé? She's the actual princess…" The boy muttered. Sora's eyes shot open and threw a childish glare at him._

"_Do you think I would be horrible to kiss?" Sora asked defiantly. Roxas blushed and shook his head furiously. "Then, why not?"_

"_It… would be my first…" He whispered, embarrassed. The brunet shrugged._

"_Mine too, so what? We're not girls. Boys don't care about kisses. The fewer kisses we get the better!" He looked at the blond who mulled it over for a while before nodding. "Great! Now let's get to it!"_

_He closed his eyes and fake slept, while Roxas began the scene anew._

"_I can't believe such a beauty exists within this realm…"_

* * *

><p>"You still with us, Sora?" Riku asked as he snapped his fingers in front of the brunet. Kairi was reading her weekly book (cheap Romance novel, as usual.), but looked up from it to see the boy's gaze go from unfocused Dreamland to reality.<p>

Sora gave a noncommittal grunt and turned his head towards the all too familiar blond. The classes had started almost a month ago, and still he hadn't had the chance to talk to Roxas since that first day. It was not fair! He had tried following him everywhere, yet never achieved anything!

Roxas always ended up evading him, and had a pretty good excuse prepared for him anytime he tried to approach him. Then there was Xion. The girl actively worked against him and his plans of getting along with Roxas once more. He found himself incredibly annoyed with her. On the other hand, Kairi had warned him not to mess with her. While her cousin was really soft spoken and somewhat shy, nobody really wanted to see her mad.

According to the redhead, when Xion's buttons were pressed, she could turn quite scary, and Sora didn't like the sound of someone who could even scare the likes of Riku (though the feat's details were murky at best). He scratched behind Goofy's ear absentmindedly as his friends continued playing his videogames. He had killed his character almost an hour ago, and was dead set on finding a way to get Roxas as his friend again.

When Riku and Kairi finally died in the second to last level with a kamikaze attack in which neither of them knew who was supposed to stay back and revive the other, they turned to look at him. Sora had an amused smile on his face, though he didn't seem to notice their pathetic way of dying.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked with a slight frown, trying to get the attention of his best friend. Sora's smile widened.

"Plan A failed miserably, as it always does in every piece of fiction ever written." He muttered. "But it doesn't matter. I have prepared Plans B through F. Nothing will stop me now! … Should I do an evil laugh?" He asked his friends, who looked at him, dumbfounded.

"That depends. What the hell are you talking about?" Kairi snapped his fingers in front of his face, as if trying to take him out of a trance. Sora shrugged with a sheepish smile, and that was all they needed. The other two groaned. "Isn't this a little obsessive? Maybe he simply doesn't like us anymore!" Kairi shouted, trying to get through the brunet's thick skull. The teen shook his head.

"First day he told me he had missed me! You can't change your mind in an hour about something like that!" He retorted. Riku sighed.

"Just admit your man-crush and get over it." He said trying to sound rational. "You act like those crazed fans who are obsessed with celebrities."

"How can I not? It would be a crime not thinking he's the cutest thing on earth!"

"But he's not! Everyone but you thinks he's average at most." Riku complained in exasperation, but dropped the issue when Sora started mumbling 'criminals'.

Sora couldn't believe they were taking this so calmly. Roxas had been their friend too! Why weren't they helping him?

He shook his head. It didn't matter. He wouldn't give up on Roxas. He would be friends with the blond again even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Monday was plan B day. It involved trying to talk to Roxas everywhere. Annoy him to the point were he would have to lash out and answer. They would fight, get in trouble and be forced to interact in detention. It was simply brilliant.<p>

Riku and Kairi could only watch as Sora followed Roxas anywhere, not caring whether they had the same class or not, and annoying anyone but the blond, who looked like a pumpkin on Halloween.

"… And then it got infected. Badly. It turned a nasty green!" Sora continued. That story always made everyone mad and disgusted. Roxas wouldn't be the exception (mostly because he was running out of ways to annoy the other). "You should have seen it. It was like a bubble filled with cabbage juice had just popped out of my—"

"I was there." Roxas muttered. His cheeks were still a bright red, looking away from the brunet.

"Huh?" Sora's eyes widened. He really didn't remember how he had got that injury. The story was just for threatening ("If we can't go to the park, I guess I can tell you about that time I…"), but he could now picture a little blond telling him how unsafe it was to slide down a muddy cliff covered in butter.

"I told you not to do it. Your answer was simply adding more butter." His voice was still really low, but Sora could see a smile tugging at his lips. "In hindsight, all that extra butter must have helped it infect."

Sora couldn't help it. He chuckled. He couldn't believe Roxas had actually remembered something so obscure. They had covered the gash and promised to forget about it, even if Sora's morbid curiosity had made him take pictures of the thing. Sora continued smiling all the way to their next class, where Roxas sat with Xion once more.

He saw the girl questioning the blond from the corner of his eye, but was way too engrossed in his own memories to notice. Had Roxas been there the time he had cut Squall's hair with gardening tools? What about when he destroyed Selphie's home while on a sugar high?

As he fantasized about the past he didn't notice plan B failing. Roxas had gotten away and he couldn't continue talking him into annoyance. He didn't realize it until Riku mocked him that night over the phone. He cursed his own forgetfulness.

* * *

><p>Plan C wasn't as developed or convoluted as plan B, but it was certainly the best there could be. It was genius in its simplicity, marvelous in its thoughtfulness. Yes, he was sure it was flawless, even without some elements it would work. It was perfect, it was—<p>

"So you'll just hug him and hope he talks to you." Riku said sarcastically with his arms crossed. Sora pouted.

"It's a great plan! I used to do it whenever he was angry with me. It always worked!" Sora defended. Latch on to young Roxas was a foolproof way into the blond's forgiveness. He'd just have to work on some details.

"Seriously, is that the best thing you came up with?" Kairi asked, incredulous. Sora huffed. He was about to retort when he caught a glimpse of blonde entering the door.

"Gotta go! Tell you about it later!" He shouted and disappeared into the halls. He found the boy soon enough, but he seemed to be looking somewhere, not paying attention to anything else. He seemed to be taking instructions, if the nods he gave here and there were any indication. Sora approached him silently and pounced, hugging the blond's waist. "Gotcha, Roxy!" he laughed gleefully.

Roxas' body tensed instantly. He looked over the nearest classroom once before sighing heavily.

"Hi… Sora." He got out after a few breaths. He turned over his head and let out a tiny smile.

"Roxas, I'm not moving until—" But before he could complete his sentence the blond wriggled a bit. His body against Roxas'… Now that he thought about it, it seemed weird, but not uncomfortable. He felt hands cup his cheeks as the usual pink dusted the other's face.

"Forgive me." He looked around. They were the only ones in the hallway. He took a breath and his face began nearing Sora's. The boy's eyes widened for about a second before an unseen force made them close. His arms started to untangle themselves from Roxas' waist. Why, he wasn't sure, but instinct was usually right on these things (whatever 'these things' were).

Sora didn't know what he was waiting for with his eyes shut tight, but it was definitely not what happened.

He felt Roxas' breath against his ear. An unconscious shiver ran through him. Not that it meant anything, whenever you blow on someone's ear, they shiver. It happened all the time, right?

"We need to get going." Roxas whispered in a low voice, more of his breath hitting his skin. "Vexen will make a test today." And with that he turned around and escaped towards the classroom.

Sora stayed in the hallway another minute until his fuzzy thoughts cleared. He looked down at his now empty arms, no trace of the blond in them.

"Damn!"

He had been fooled! Roxas had escaped! He felt ashamed his plan had been turned over to him. He entered the classroom and sat angrily, huffing and doodling in his test. Carbon compounds be damned, he wanted retribution!

He glared at the piece of paper, not noticing the small talk behind him.

* * *

><p>"Never again!" Roxas hissed. He and Xion had already finished the test, and were now talking about the girl's so-called 'master plan'. "That was so embarrassing! God! I thought I would die."<p>

"Well, excuse me for trying to help." Xion spat back. "But didn't you see? He likes you! …Even if he doesn't realize it." She added.

"You… you were checking that?" Roxas asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it! Though now it made sense why she asked him to kiss the brunet. "I thought you were helping me get over him!"

"I was, up till last Monday." She shrugged. "He got awfully happy just because you talked to him. Making you get over him would be torture for Sora… when he realizes how he feels."

"He won't." Roxas muttered. "Dense as a rock and impulsive like hell, that's Sora." He smiled fondly. The raven haired girl smiled as Roxas seemed lost in old memories.

"But that's were _we_ come in!" Xion grinned.

"_We?_ Who is '_we_'?" The blond asked, somewhat afraid.

"Calm down Roxas. I know what I'm doing." She patted his back as she plotted.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Plan D actually requires me to ask for your help. I don't like you and you don't like me—"<p>

"What are you talking about, Sora? I like you." Naminé said with a confused smile. Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head. He laughed awkwardly.

"Great! I like you, too! You remember that Roxas was always with you when I wasn't there?" The blonde nodded. Sora did a mental happy dance. "Well I need you to talk to him about me. Please ask him if he doesn't like me anymore. Then you can tell him things I did while he was gone, like… um…" He looked at the floor, deep in thought. He really couldn't remember much of the Roxas-less years. However, he needed Roxas to believe he was awesome, and he'll be begging to be friends again… but how?

"Nam!" He looked up and saw Xion and Kairi waving at the girl. She excused herself and went towards them.

Sora waited patiently for the girl talk to be over, while he racked his brain for a cool stunt. Every time he thought he got it he remembered that Roxas had, indeed, been there, and rendered the memory useless (though very precious at the same time).

Naminé hurried back with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Kai and Xi need me right now." She went away and Sora could only hit himself. Plan D had failed before even starting, unless…

"Hey Riku…"

"No." The guy deadpanned.

"Aw, come on! You know me well enough to convince Roxy I'm cool!" He whined.

"I won't help you with this Sora. It'd be like having a drinking game with an alcoholic." He said and took the necessary books from his lockers, almost running from Sora.

Well, there went plan D… and plan E, now that he thought about it (it involved Riku and a tennis racket… details had not been perfected yet). That only left dreadful plan F: wait for Roxas to approach him.

He shuddered in disgust. He didn't like waiting… or being in the sidelines, but if it brought Roxas back he would do it!

… For the time being, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Sorry for the delay, the asshole now known as my ex and I had the mother of all fights, and I didn't feel like writing until now. I fail at humor, nonetheless DX<strong>

_I can't do decent humor, either, so bear with us! Next chapter: Another flashback! And Roxas tries looking sexy for Sora to realize how he feels!_


	4. Chapter 3: Unnecessary Makeover

_**It's all I need**_

**To Innocent Uke or NOT: I'm glad. Yeah, TRY being the keyword here XD Enjoy!**

_To __CanadianCold: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one!_

**To chrisal:**** My flashbacks are way too cutesy to write for me, but I like them. Xion's help might not kill him, but it WILL scar him.**

_To TheColourOfStarlight: It means a lot, thank you! Child!SoraxRoxas is adorable, indeed. Roxas' sexiness can (and will) vary depending on the viewer… Enjoy!_

**T****hanks to Sidneyjackson, Veluxious and ****PhSyChOtI1sH9a4DoWr5EaPer**** for their Alerts/Favorites. We don't own Kingdom Hearts,**

_**Chapter **__**3: Unnecessary Makeover**_

_Sora was first bullied when he was __four. He had been playing in the swings for far too long to some kids' liking, and found himself pushed off his seat by a pudgy five year old. They all sneered at him and continued pushing him to the ground each time he tried to get up._

"_Stop that!" He heard a childish voice say. The brunet looked up into stunning blue eyes. A blond kid around his age was trying to fight off the three bullies, who just laughed at his futile attempts._

_The blond ended up winning by default (The bullies' mothers had called for them, and the boy had ended up taking no damage) and helped Sora up. After noticing the brunet's scraped knee, the blond pulled out a Band-Aid out of thin air and put it on, kissing his knee for good measure. Sora felt like smiling the rest of that day. When questioned by Riku later that day if he was alright, his only answer was a nod and a grin._

"_I was saved by an angel!" He had said, laughing._

_Years later, Sora would come to realize his precious Roxy and the mysterious blond were the same person, leading to the now ten year old to love his friend even more._

"_You're my hero, Roxy! You were so cool that day!" He gushed, leading Roxas to blush._

"_I didn't do anything…" He muttered uneasily. Sora was hugging him and nuzzling his neck again._

"_You were so brave! I have admired you ever since then. I love you!" Sora ignored him. Roxas was about to try once more but felt the brunet's lips on his cheek and rational thought left his mind._

_Sora spent the rest of the week hugging him more than usual, always complimenting him as he did. Roxas had tried to stop it the first few days, but didn't have the heart to destroy the hero image that made Sora so happy._

* * *

><p>"… And you could call that our first meeting… with an interesting side story." Roxas finished, torn between smiling and hiding from the world in embarrassment.<p>

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Selphie sighed while twirling around with glee.

"Clichéd, if you ask me." Aqua said behind her magazine. "But incredibly sweet."

"Okay, enough with the stories!" Xion said while opening the door, Kairi and Naminé on tow. They all had left mid-memory to get boxes filled with different kinds of fabric and clothes. Roxas gulped.

"So… the plan is…"

"You will show a lot of skin." Kairi said bluntly. "No matter how innocent he is, Sora is a boy, which means he's a horniness time bomb ready to explode." She pulled out a pair of short shorts no self-respecting male would use. They seemed designed for either a far younger boy or a really bold stripper.

"You overestimate Sora." Aqua said, taking a long glance at it. "He'll think Roxas forgot to put pants on and freak out."

"Nobody asked you…" The redhead sent a childish glare. The other just smiled amiably.

"It's my room, sis. In here my opinion matters as much, or more than yours."

"Just because my room is small!" Kairi huffed, and promptly ignored the older. Xion rolled her eyes, but put the shorts back in box.

"It's a swimsuit. Use it only if everything else fails" she explained. Naminé blushed when she examined one of the clothes and held it up to Kairi, whose eyes brightened.

"Roxas, try this on!" she urged, taking the shirt from Naminé and finding a weird looking pair of pants to go with it.

The blond nodded and entered the bathroom. He never noticed what he wore, just that the colors went together, so he was finished pretty quickly without noticing anything. The pants felt strange, a bit heavier than they should, but he shrugged it off.

As soon as he reentered the room the girls squealed and Kairi went up to him, putting on some kind of tiara and pulling on his pants. The pants' sleeves came off and Roxas stood there in a pair of shorts. He flushed when he noticed the extra weight had been a cat tail sewn into the bottoms, and the tiara was actually a pair of cat ears.

The shirt was a few sizes bigger, which he was glad as it covered most of the tail. He heard a click and his head whipped towards Kairi, who was admiring cat-boy Roxas in her digital camera.

"What's the big idea?" He asked, irked.

"We—" she received a glare from Xion and a pout from Naminé. "_I_ though it would look nice on you. Sora's right, you're too cute." She gushed as she put the camera away.

"I can't wear this! I'm not a freak!"

"Well, you won't, then," said Xion, trying to take control of the whole situation. "Okay, ladies, our mission is as follows: To find the best outfits for Roxas, and to get Sora to drool over him!" She bellowed. The other four nodded and began evaluating the blond, making him wonder what the hell had moved him to accept going to a 'friendly reunion' where he was the only male.

* * *

><p>Roxas felt stupid. No matter how 'dashing' or 'hot' he looked, he couldn't really act the part. Xion and Kairi had tried everything, but to no avail. Roxas was as purposely sexy as a bag of kittens (he reached unprecedented success in accidental sexy, tough). In the end decided for an aloof kind of charm. He wouldn't talk unless strictly necessary, and at all times he should look distant and unapproachable.<p>

However, that was not the worst. The form-fitting wardrobe they had chosen was, indeed, made to make him stand out and bring his better qualities (his blue eyes, his flat stomach and slightly toned arms and legs) out for the world to see. He couldn't help but feel naked as people ogled him and he looked at his own body, always surprised to not have a slightly baggy jacket and pants.

Axel, however, observed him for a full minute before telling him high school students shouldn't be working in strip clubs. He glared, of course, but felt incredibly safer with a person by his side that didn't look at him like a particularly delicious piece of meat.

He idly wondered whether he would like Sora to look at him like that. If the resulting shudder was any answer, he guessed no. It would be a sin for someone as naïve as Sora to have such a lustful look in his eyes.

When they arrived to their first class, Axel bid him farewell with a playful remark about the dangers of lap dancing in school. He shrugged him off through his blush and sat down. As always, Sora looked at him from the moment he entered until he sat down, but as luck would have it, he wasn't 'creaming in lust' (wonderful Selphie term) at the sight of him as many others in the hallway were. He still looked as a thoroughly kicked puppy, much to his guilt and annoyance.

"How is it going?" Xion asked as she sat down, busying herself with her book. Roxas just sighed.

"Look for yourself." He pointed covertly at the brunet, who continued glancing back, as if waiting for Roxas to go towards him. "He's acting the same as always. I bet he hasn't even noticed I'm wearing something different."

Xion dropped the act of looking uninterested and her head shot upwards. She was sending dangerous waves of anger everywhere around her. Roxas actually feared for Sora's life.

"That little… We worked on this for hours! Why isn't he melting in a pile of goo?" Oh, he had actually forgotten about that one. "I can't even… How dare he… Arg!"

"It was a failure." Roxas said simply. At least he could go back to his beloved baggy clothing. "Maybe, when you are able to make complete sentences once more we can try aga—" He stopped talking as he noticed a change in Sora. He had sat uptight and was now looking angrily at someone a few seats in front of him. The guy was staring at him with a mischievous glance, as if sizing him up. He flushed and looked away, which, he noted, only increased Sora's glare tenfold.

Vexen's arrival signaled the end of that boy's staring, but thorough the class many other people (male and female) began to steal a glance or two at him. Sora frowned at them all, but, as the class itself, it went unnoticed by most of them. The few that caught Sora just looked at him in confusion before going back to Vexen and his lecture on taxonomy.

The bell rang and he left, and he noticed a few looking intently at his butt. He hurried towards English, not surprised to be the first one there. What did surprise him was who arrived second.

Sora continued frowning as he walked past him and sat directly in front of him, even though that was Pence's seat. The other students arrived one by one, some looking Roxas over (earning themselves a snarl from Sora). Xion finally entered the classroom, followed by Pence. He looked momentarily confused, but smiled and approached his desk.

"Excuse me, that's my seat." He said gently. Sora huffed.

"Take my place, then." He growled, pointing his desk. Pence seemed about to complain, until he realized the brunet's seat was closer to the board and to his friend Hayner. He nodded and went there. Roxas then noticed how Sora's shoulders dropped in relief. "I'm not used to being so…" He said mostly to himself.

"Cranky?" Roxas couldn't help but supply. Sora turned to him, smiled delightedly and nodded. "Why are you, then?"

"Dunno." He smiled. It seemed as if nothing had upset the brunet at all. Roxas smiled back. "If I knew you were going to talk to me, I'd have sat here a long time ago." The smile turned strangely more charming. Roxas felt the blush coming before his cheeks even heated, but found courage to continue looking at the other.

Xion, meanwhile, observed and took note of Sora's unique demeanor. The brunet seemed unaware of the bouts of jealousy that sprouted whenever anyone stared at Roxas. He was like a puppy, growling at anyone who dared touch his toy, but otherwise adorable.

The two boys continued chatting until the teacher (who had arrived sometime during their conversation) lashed out at them, and even then continued talking in hushed whispers and passing notes. Roxas was elated. He felt like a kid, as if all the stupid things they did when they were younger were coming back on that simple conversation.

Sora, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder what had moved him to sit in front of the blond. It had definitely been effective, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing something really important on the whole thing.

They didn't notice the bell ring until Xion told them class was over. They smiled at each other and nodded at the girl.

"Hey… Roxas, right?" The blond looked up to find a boy with grey eyes and brown hair he had only seen here and there thorough his classes. He nodded uncertainly, which made the teen grin.

Sora tensed immediately, getting defensive of his recently reacquired friend. In the corners of his mind he felt confused. He thought Matt to be an all-around likeable person, but something about the smile he sent Roxas had set him off. He thought of nothing but hating him.

"Are you free this Friday?" he asked, way too blunt for both Roxas and Sora's tastes. The smile he wore attempted to be charming, but instead came off as fake. Roxas seemed a bit stunned at the invitation, and Sora took the wordless pause to his advantage.

"He'll be with me." The brunet almost growled, sounding more possessive than he intended. "We're catching up, right, Roxas?" The blond looked at him gratefully and nodded dumbly. Sora gave himself a pat in the back for being so clever.

The guy nodded, almost embarrassed, and left. Sora continued glaring at the spot he had occupied for a full minute before turning back to Roxas. The blond was receiving angry whispers from Xion. Sora heard him complain about being ordered around before sighing and looking straight at Sora.

"So… Where are we going on Friday?" He asked, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Sora was stumped. He had said that because he didn't want someone like that alone with his friend, but now found himself desperately trying to come up with something interesting to keep Roxas spending time with him.

"Uh… I got it!" He lied; he hadn't come up with anything. "But it's a surprise, so I'll tell you time and other details later." Why, this day he was at his cleverest! He wanted to congratulate himself.

Roxas however looked like he didn't believe anything he said and snorted.

"Sure you do." He mocked playfully. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I did it. Now tell me, why did I do it? And while we're at it, why should I continue wearing this? He doesn't notice." Roxas asked, pointing at the now dreaded clothes. Xion just gave him a gentle smile.<p>

"To answer the latter: You're right, he doesn't notice. But, wonder of wonders, he notices _you_ being flirted with." She opened her locker and dropped her books carelessly. "Let's just hope he's not so dense to think it all is because of friendship."

"So I wear this to call to his possessive side?" Xion nodded. "But what about Friday? What was up with that?"

"Why, Roxas. Aren't you happy you got a date?" He stopped dead in his tracts, and Xion felt accomplished when realization sprayed over his face along with an almost luminescent blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Roxas, you're almost as dense as Sora. Thank you all for reading this chapter! I have a lot of work in school already, so I decided to post<strong>** the chapter a little earlier than intended.**

_Please try to review, and we'll try to work faster! Next chapter: Roxas thi__nks it's a date, Sora thinks they'll just be hanging out, and someone realizes his feelings mid-date (because believe me, it IS a date). See you soon!_


	5. Chapter 4: It's a date

_**It's all I need**_

**To Shino159: Glad you like it. Jealous Sora always manages to get into my work, somehow XP**

_To TheColourOfStarlight: Don't worry, you didn't fail. Thanks a lot, sometimes we aren't sure whether we balance it correctly, but as long as someone likes it…_

**To Innocent Uke or NOT: ****I actually hadn't realized the innuendo until you pointed it out. I'm so embarrassed! But I guess that it's worth it if it managed to be loved XD**

_To Deichan2: Tank you! Well, Here it is! Hope you like it!_

**And thanks to _The Black Pheonix Nightengale Fudo _for putting this story in favorites. Don't own KH.**

_**Chapter **__**4: It's a date**_

"You lowly worms!" Riku snickered. "You thought you could defy me? Me, the one that has become more than a man? That's laughable!" he pushed a button, making the man fall to his death. "I will conquest your land, and all lands, for I am now a GOD!"

"Riku."

"Not now, Sora." The silver head sighed and continued. "Bring me the next one! I'll enjoy breaking him when I—"

"Riku! If you don't pay attention I'm pulling the plug!" The brunet threatened.

"No!" He paused the game and hugged the monitor, as if protecting it from Sora. The teen in question just raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior. Riku blushed and moved away, but still kept an eye on the plug. "Spoilsport," he muttered.

"I don't care. I invited you over to help me find something to do with Roxas this Friday, not to see you get drunk with power with freaking Sims!" Sora complained. Riku resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"First of all, the funniest thing about The Sims is to make yourself a god and kill the families creatively. Second, why am I even here? Whenever you have a girly issue, you call on Kairi." He pointed out impatiently.

"It's not girly!" Sora protested. "Besides, she's shopping with Naminé, and having her miss that would be suicide."

"Point taken," Riku sighed. Why him? Why couldn't Sora realize he was completely and utterly gay for Roxas and leave him be? An annoying part of his mind, speaking with Kairi's tone, argued that if they went on a nice date Sora would be on the clouds all the time and he could continue creating walls around Sims. He sighed happily at the idea of a virtual man crying like a child and dying from starvation.

"—so what should I do?" Sora's voice took him out of his bloodless carnage-fantasy. He doubted for almost a minute before smirking. He vaguely recalled Naminé's idea about a perfect date, and took out the girly parts no guy (no matter how gay) would enjoy.

"Well, first you two should…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Roxas' room, there was a conference made up of Xion, Axel, Kairi and Naminé. The owner of the room had been kicked out while the others were discussing the best way to sweep Sora off his feet.<p>

"Do you plan on prostituting him in the near future?" Axel asked, holding up one of the skimpiest swimsuits ever designed by man, beast or plant. Xion chuckled and took the cloth for him.

"If you're not planning to help, you can wait outside with Roxas." Kairi gestured towards the door. "We're busy enough as it is."

"I only came because Xi said there'd be pie!" Axel sulked. "I really don't care if Roxas takes Sora's hand while they're walking or not." Xion hugged him triumphantly.

"That's genius, Axel!" She grinned and began talking faster than light with the others. Axel just continued pouting until they allowed Roxas in again, who was holding his mother's famous cherry pie. Axel took his even before Roxas had reached the door.

"Now will you tell me why you are here?" Roxas asked as he sat down and stabbed his piece of pie.

"A pep talk, of course," Kairi said as if it was obvious. "You can't make a fool of yourself just because it's your first date."

"We'll teach you the basics of flirting, smiling and complimenting." Naminé smiled. "To Sora, this'll be just two friends hanging out. You need to make it a date. Make it so clear even he'll think it's one."

"Why are you so intent on playing match-maker?" Roxas sighed. Axel couldn't help but agree.

"I want to see my friend happy." Both Xion and Kairi said at the same time. Naminé nodded, still wearing that kind smile. Roxas gave a few deep breaths. He wished he had never confided his crush to Xion.

"Okay. What do I do?"

* * *

><p>Friday came too quickly for Roxas. He wasn't mentally ready to flirt with Sora. Not in the slightest. Sora rushed towards him as soon as the bell rang, smiling and taking his hand.<p>

"Come on! I have a lot planned for today!" He began dragging him. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior. It was going to be a long day, but a quite enjoyable one.

* * *

><p>"… <em>First you two should go to the amusement park. There's food and fun, the two essential Fs at any dat—moment."<em>

Sora waited patiently in line for his turn (if you take fidgeting like crazy and glaring at the people in front of him as patiently). He eyed the spins and turns of the rails with wonder, trying to calculate the car's speed. Roxas eyed Sora, smiling at him.

"Do I have something weird in my face?" He asked, finally noticing Roxas' stare. The blond blushed and shook his head. Sora shrugged.

"_You have to speak softly, adoringly. Don't be afraid to let a bit of emotion come out of your eyes and voice."_

"We're next." He whispered softly in the brunet's ear. Sora shuddered and nodded, sending him a grin. They sat in the middle of the car, behind a couple. The guy was telling the girl to hold him if she was afraid. Roxas eyed them with interest, wondering whether the girl would feel safer holding the security bar.

The ride was pretty uneventful. Screams and green faces all over the place (and Sora shouting 'wee!' when everybody else was screaming). Roxas wanted to throw up once it was over, and preferred a quiet ride in the carrousel over Sora's idea of going to the drop tower.

By six, they had gone to the house of the mirrors, the bumper cars, three different kinds of roller coasters… and the most embarrassing Ferris wheel ride ever. They were at the top, but Sora had been way too busy looking for Roxas' contact lens, which had fallen a minute ago. The result: A cart swaying back and forth almost rhythmically and no one to look at from the window, which gave their cart neighbors a pretty bad idea of what had happened. Sora, being the naïve boy he was, didn't catch up, and Roxas had the decency of being embarrassed for the both of them. After that, they were looking at a map, mulling over where to go next.

"What about the swing around?" Sora offered.

"I'd like to keep my food inside me, thank you very much." Roxas retorted lightly. Sora smiled at him.

"_Smile a lot, Sora. He'll see you're having fun and enjoy himself more."_

"The log ride?" He asked.

"I guess its okay, as long as they give out raincoats." Roxas muttered. They both went towards the ride and ended up drenched because Sora had the bright idea of swinging their linked arms and let the wind take away the cheap raincoats.

"I'm sorry." Sora managed to get out through cackling teeth. Roxas glared at him and shrugged. The blond pulled out a towel from his backpack, 'in case you go swimming' according to Xion. He seriously considered if Xion just wanted him donning those embarrassing trunks.

After he was finished he gave the towel to Sora, who scrubbed himself furiously, trying to get rid of the water.

After they were acceptably dry, Sora looked at his watch. He frowned a bit at what he saw. They wouldn't make it to the hill to watch the sunset. Riku had told him to do it, though he doubted it would've been fun. While the setting sun was beautiful, he found himself terribly bored after watching orange for more than a minute.

"Well, we have about an hour to kill, what do you wanna do?" Sora asked. Roxas seemed to be sulking, but looked up and managed to smile.

"We can go to the arcade. I'll beat you at DDR." Roxas playfully said. The brunet accepted the challenge and went on ahead.

Roxas sighed, following behind silently. He failed at flirting, everything he tried ended up with just a confused smile and a blushing blond. It was just no use. Xion and the others would have to accept he and Sora couldn't be more than friends.

* * *

><p>"Aw man!" Sora whined as he saw yet another game in which Roxas swept the floor with him. That set the score in a tie with nine games won for each. "I can't believe I lost!"<p>

"Fortunately for you, I'm out of change." Roxas said with a cocky smile. Sora felt his cheeks heat up once again. It made no sense! He should be huffing and complaining about that mock-cockiness, but he found it incredibly alluring! When did Roxas began to fluster him so?

He looked away in a try to save some of his dignity and saw the clock. He grinned and took Roxas' hand, pulling him out of the arcade.

Outside, the sky was already dark. The two teens rushed through the streets as Sora smiled all the way. Their destination was a fast food restaurant. Riku had said 'Nothing too fancy, but don't be cheap either. And if you can, pay for him', and this place had the priciest (and tastiest) hot dogs in town, so it wasn't too bad.

Sora ordered two special hot dogs with sodas, and began chatting with Roxas. He would never admit it, but he stopped paying attention about ten minutes into Roxas' time in Twilight Town. The idea of the blond without him seemed almost alien. He instead focused on him, on his eyes shining whenever he remembered something daring, the sound of his voice and his awkward chuckles. He committed it all to memory.

Roxas was too precious to him. He couldn't help but notice that the four years without Roxas, while exciting and full with laughter, were dull and boring compared to their memories together. That was what they talked about the most. Their food arrived, and they continued talking between bites (Sora even talked while _biting_, something Roxas had thought impossible).

"You're probably the messiest person I'll ever meet." Roxas said with a chuckle, seeing Sora's face smeared with ketchup.

"But you still love me!" Sora grinned, teasing. Roxas blushed and didn't answer, instead taking a napkin.

"Let me." He said simply. Sora's breath hitched when Roxas touched him through the napkin and cleaned him. It took three swipes to get all the red substance off his face, and the brunet wondered whether he should take the mustard and 'accidentally' spill it over himself.

Before he could ponder it more, Roxas stood up and offered his hand. Sora looked down, surprised to see both glasses of soda empty and no trace of the hot dogs. He smiled and took the blond's hand.

He had done it hundreds of times, so why this time it felt so intense? Why did he want it to be meaningful?

Sora sighed and stood up, deciding to ignore it for now. Despite Sora's protests, they both paid half of the meal and exited the restaurant, walking hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"They didn't go swimming…" Xion sulked as she spied behind a lamppost. Kairi eyed her in disbelief.<p>

"They just had the most awkward-cute date I have seen and you complain because he didn't wear those swim trunks?" Kairi shook his head while Naminé giggled.

"But they're so hot!" The raven complained. "Well, I guess that's all we'll see. Let's go, I feel disappointed enough already."

"Aye, captain!" Kairi mock saluted. Naminé followed behind hesitantly, looking back at the two teens one last time.

* * *

><p>Roxas eyed the fork in the road. If Sora still lived in the same place, this'll be the moment they separated. He let go of his hand almost guiltily, and scratched his head.<p>

"Um… Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun." He said truthfully. Sora still looked at his empty hand with a thoughtful expression, before looking at his eyes and grinning, his arms flying to the back of his head in a carefree way.

"Anytime, Roxas!" he said.

Maybe it was the smile, maybe the glint of his eyes, but Roxas couldn't help it. He got as close as he could and kissed his cheek.

They both blushed, but Roxas managed to smile and play it down.

"W-well, I gotta go this way." He pointed to the right. Sora nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "See you Monday!" He rushed off, too aware of the blue eyes watching the back of his neck.

He arrived home huffing. Cloud eyed him with interest for a minute from the garage door before going back to his motorcycle. The younger brother paid no heed. He entered his room and shut the door tight. Once there, he fell on the floor, gaze unfocused.

Kissing him was… incredible. Too incredible. It wasn't just some crush. He was honestly and completely in love with Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Sorry for the delay, but school work + Author's Block <strong>**= No chapter. I think I'll update in the weekends. There are only about two chapters left.**

_This chapter went a different direction than what we thought, but the next chapter will still follow this plotline: Sora misunderstands and gets jealous and angry… once again!_


	6. Chapter 5: Taking a hint

_**It's all I need**_

**To ****OmniaVanitas: First of all: I love your name! (And Latin in general but w/e) Sweetness is my specialty, it seems. Who hasn't at least tried to kill their Sims? It's dark fun!**

_To CanadianCold: All your love was received :3 Thanks for the review!_

**To Innocent Uke or NOT: ****That swimsuit is my failed attempt at a running gag XD but it'll become kind of important in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

_To Deichan2: Hehe thanks. I wasn't really sure about the last part. Glad to know you love it._

**To TheColourOfStarlight: I'm sorry! It was never meant to be long! (It actually began as a three-shot that kept on getting longer) But I'm glad you liked it! Gives my ego some boost XP**

_And thanks __to __crazycat1294, Klien and Kari Hale for their alerts/favorites. Still don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Chapter **__**5: Taking a hint**_

"_So this is why Riku doesn't stay over at Kairi's" Sora muttered, feeling a lot stupid__er for not listening. He was wearing an oversized dress (Aqua's, according to Kairi) that let his back bare. He felt cold, stupid and hungry. How could women wear such things?_

"_I guess so." Someone said beside him. He grinned, seeing the blond that proved that he at least he wasn't alone. Roxas used one of Kairi's Halloween costumes (a diva, to be exact). Thankfully the little redheaded demon had decided to let them 'be natural', without the wigs. "I had never felt any sympathy for those Barbie boys until now."_

"_You__ at least look pretty, Roxy." He said without thinking. It was true, female clothing suited the blond. It accentuated his eyes and face, making it much more huggable when he blushed. "I look ridiculous."_

"_I _feel_ ridiculous too, you know." Roxas sighed. "Teary eyed Kairi is the greatest foe ever."_

"_Tell me about it, I don't even like tea!" Sora waved his arms while he pouted. "Couldn't Naminé do this?"_

"_She couldn't make it." A voice said behind them. They jumped at the sight of Kairi, using Aqua's lilac night gown and with a kettle on her hands. "Her mom is sick."_

_As the time passed, they discovered the fun part of it: mocking adult women, talking in high, haughty voices and using words they did not completely understand like 'taxes' and 'affair'._

_Once the 'tea party' was over, and they were pulling the dresses off, they continued talking the same way for a while, mostly because it both annoyed Kairi and made her snort with laughter._

"_Are you sure you want to let go of that, dear?" Sora said in his bad interpretation of a woman's voice as Roxas changed. "It really makes your hips stand out."_

"_Of course I will! My chest looks too small with it." Roxas put the back of his hand in his forehead, melodramatic. Meanwhile, Kairi was trying hard to keep a frown on, but failed miserably._

"_Don't be ridiculous, nobody could look as beautiful as you, Dress or no dress!" Sora declared, smiling. He wasn't kidding, but there was no need for Roxas to know that. The blond just grinned and gave a fleeting kiss to his cheek. Sora almost gasped at the gesture, but managed to keep a cool head. He still moved his hand towards his cheek, cupping the place where Roxas' lips had touched._

"_That's really kind of you, sweetcakes."_

* * *

><p>And that was it; a bit of embarrassment, maybe some happiness. There had been no accelerating heartbeat, or inability to speak coherently. It made no sense! What did that kiss in the cheek lacked that made it almost meaningless compared to the one of the day before?<p>

That day, he had found himself staring at Roxas. It was different than the other times. He wanted the blond to look over, to go towards him, to take him out of class and— he wasn't sure, just do something together, he guessed.

He was taken out of his thoughts by an eraser hitting the back of his head. He turned around to complain, but ended up almost screaming at seeing Vexen's emaciated face glaring at him.

"Mr. Leonhart, if you don't want to be caught spacing out, I suggest you look at the front of the class while you do it!" He turned back, annoyed, and began writing about chemical defenses in certain plants.

Sora tried to concentrate, he really did, but every little bit of resolve he had built crumbled when he got a note with Roxas' handwriting.

_You okay?_

He faced the blond instantly and grinned, nodding quickly. Roxas seemed uncertain, but gave a shy smile back that made his heart skip a bit. He turned instantly and buried his head in his desk.

It wasn't normal! He was a lot bolder than this! He had once gone to school in only a pair of boxers and an undershirt, and hadn't felt half as embarrassed as now. Again, what was the difference?

"_Roxas._" His mind supplied. "_It all revolves around him. Hasn't it always?_"

Sora had to admit it was true. His whole world was about Roxas. Would doing X make him smile? Would making Y have him jumping with joy? Everything always was about Roxas, and honestly, he didn't mind.

The bell rang and he sprung out of his chair, ready to talk to Roxas, but he felt his legs feel wobbly and stayed behind, feeling something akin to fear. Xion approached and didn't seem to notice him standing just a foot from them, as she began talking in a somewhat loud voice.

"What? You sure?" He heard her ask. Roxas nodded, pink splashed all over his face while his head hung low. Sora had the urge to hug him and lick his exposed neck. "Well, that's great! I'm certain he feels the same!"

What were they talking about? He walked a bit closer and tried to hear Roxas' whispers.

"—But he's dense, you know. It'll be impossible for him to realize it. I wish _I _hadn't realized it."

"You have to admit it, it's romantic; friends one day, potential lovers the next!" Xion twirled with her eyes closed, fortunately for one overhearing brunet.

"That's embarrassing! I might like him more than a friend, but I'm not such a sissy that—"

Sora couldn't hear anymore. He had stopped walking, frozen in place. Roxas… liked someone? The idea was… repulsive, just plain disgusting. He pictured Roxas hugging and blushing around a faceless person, and felt the sudden need to break something.

How dare he? How dare that person have the guts to make Roxas fall for him? Roxas was pure, incorruptible, and nice, among other things. He was too good for anyone. He ought to make a chastity vow! Nobody should be allowed to touch HIS Roxas!

Sora hurried to his next class, glaring at the board. After about a minute he began making a list of this mysterious crush of Roxas, trying to narrow it down.

He knew he was male.

He knew he was already friends with Roxas.

And that left him with… Riku, Axel, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, or some male the blond had met while on Twilight Town.

…

He growled. This wasn't taking him anywhere! At this rate, he would find out when this mysterious guy ended up taking advantage of the angelical blond.

"_He's not that weak._" His voice of reason argued. Sora tried to ignore it, but it was inside his head, so he couldn't just look away. "_Why does it bother you, anyway? _Roxas_ is the one that likes him, not the other way around._"

What? Even his mind was against him! But he couldn't help but ponder. Why was it irksome? His eyes lighted up with the answer.

Because it was betraying, of course! Roxas and he were friends, he should've told him. Trusting Xion (who had only met the blond some weeks ago) and not him was an attack to their (longer-lasting) friendship.

The rest of the day was spent grumbling and glaring at nothing in particular, until after school.

Roxas came rushing through the main entrance, cheeks pink and seeming highly uncomfortable. Xion was about three feet away, looking extremely pleased.

"Hey, Sora. You seemed kind of down today…" He said, concern in his voice. Sora was tempted to forgive his betrayal.

"'S okay… I'm fine." He said, laconic. If he kept the chat, he'd end up forgetting his anger.

"U-um and… well… I was wondering… If you were free of course…"

"What is it?" He said, trying to keep annoyance in his voice even if he felt like squealing at the blond's cuteness.

Roxas cowered, making Sora feel guilty. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Roxas smiled back reluctantly.

"W-would you like to go for a swim?" The blond managed to get out. Sora was sure he saw Xion jumping with joy, but paid no heed.

"Sure, why not?" He decided. Nothing the blond could do would cloud his judgment! He was _not_ someone with such a one-track mind that he— "_Oh Roxas' blush is so strong, so cute!_"

"T-then, do you mind going to my place first? My, uh, _swimsuit_ is there." He said the word with the utmost distaste. Sora shrugged, smiling. Only when Roxas turned back he remembered his supposed anger and sighed.

He was beaten even before the battle began. Roxas was a formidable foe, it was impossible to feel anything negative towards him.

* * *

><p>"Could you wait a minute? I'll go change." Roxas said, not looking him in the eye. Sora nodded and sat on the floor beside the blond's door.<p>

He wanted to be close to Roxas. He wanted to be the closest possible. Being friends was hardly enough anymore, but what was more than friends? He closed his eyes, trying to come up with an answer.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize the door opening. What he did feel was a nervous tap on his shoulder. He opened an eye lazily, only for it to widen along with its pair.

He hadn't seen that much _Roxas_ since… ever! The blond fidgeted uncomfortably in extremely tight shorts. He had never imagined Roxas naked, of course, but that swimsuit made him look even _more_ naked than if he had actually appeared without clothes.

Sora was beginning to drool at everything the blond usually hid "_and for good reason! He would be stalked by everyone if they saw him like that!_"

"S-so… We should get going." He managed to hear his favorite blond say over his shell-shocked thoughts.

"NO!" Sora sprung out. "Are you crazy? Do you realize what are you wearing?" Sora pointed in the shorts' general direction. He wasn't a pervert! "I'm guessing you don't even _like_ using those."

Roxas blushed, but nodded dejectedly. Sora huffed and brought him closer to himself, hugging him. Roxas relaxed while he tensed. He was touching Roxas, who was practically naked! He didn't want to let go, though… and that was more distressing than the fact that he was hugging him.

"Don't worry… we better go shopping for a better one." He muttered. Roxas nodded and smiled, excusing himself again to change back. Sora sat in his spot once again. He looked like a watch-dog, protecting his beloved master.

And that's when the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Roxas was his beloved. He was the most important person to him. He came first, forever and always.

He simply loved Roxas.

He always had. He felt like hitting his head against a wall for missing something so obvious about himself. When did it begin? Last Friday? When he came back? When they had first kiss?

No. It didn't matter. What was important was that he felt it, and how happy it made him to be around him. He had to tell him! He had to let him know how happy just being friends made him! Then he remembered him liking someone else, and the feeling of betrayal made a lot more sense.

He wouldn't tell him. He couldn't. What would come out of it? Nothing, just confusion and awkwardness in their friendship.

Unrequited love sucked. It just plain sucked.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" Roxas said as he came out using something that fit him more than anything he had been wearing the past week: A baggy t-shirt with loose shorts that reached down his knees. His carefree expression only showed kindness. Sora smiled and stood up, taking his hand and walking with him towards the mall.

Well, one thing was for sure; whoever Roxas liked was one undeserving lucky bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>In hindsight, this should have been the chapter titled 'The Sora side of things', but meh, I can't change it now. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

_The thick plottens! Just in time__ for the next and last chapter: Both are afraid of ending up estranged, but can't keep it to themselves much longer… See you next weekend!_


	7. Chapter 6: Never give up!

_**It's all I need**_

**To ****CanadianCold: Cute Sora is quite a sight, isn't it? It's easier to find stupid Sora instead of just plain oblivious, but I tried my best to make him stupid only when comedy asked for it.**

_To OmniaVanitas: __Thanks! I don't really think this could have a sequel… This was just a silly and light-hearted love story (We might make an epilogue, though, in which case rest assured it'll be rated M)._

**To ****no dang name is available: Not lame at all! I'm always happy to have someone read what I write, no matter how advanced the series is. Thanks for liking it and reviewing!**

_To Innocent Uke or NOT: We took Sora's obliviousness to the extreme, didn't we? All for the sake of attempted comedy. Thanks for reading._

**To TheColourOfStarlight: It had to be done, or I would've received some complaints. Thank you for reading up to this point!**

_And lastly, thanks to Tai Calibre__, RikuLoverNC1998, sakura's conscience and fanpuppy121 for their alerts/favorites. We__don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Chapter **__**6: Never give up!**_

_Sora was crying like never before. It just wasn't fair! Why did they have to take his Roxy away? Why couldn't he stay with him?_

"_It's okay." Roxas said wrapping his arms around the brunet, who couldn't help but feel selfish, as the blond was the one losing more than him (friends, a home, did Twilight Town _even_ have a shore?). And yet, there he was, hugging him and making him feel better when he should be the one being comforted. "We'll see each other again." He assured with a smile, though he didn't seem too sure._

"_Do you promise?" Sora asked. The puppy he had (accidentally) adopted just the week before whined sadly at his master's misery._

"_I promise." Roxas eyes were shiny with tears, but he refused to start crying too. "And meanwhile, you have _this_ Roxas." He chuckled bitterly, pointing to the black puppy, who barked trying to cheer up Sora._

"_That's NOT his name!" Sora stomped his foot against the floor. "He's Goofy! I don't care what the adoption papers say!" Sora managed to smile. Roxas kissed him in the cheek._

"_Whatever you say, Sora," Behind them Roxas' father beeped loudly from the car. __"I'll come back as soon as I can." Roxas smiled and got on the car._

"_You better!" He shouted as the car sped away. He continued watching that direction until the vehicle was nothing more than a point in the distance (or was that just a fly?)_

_What could he do now? Just wait for his friend to come back. After all, Roxas was irreplaceable, and he would wait as long as necessary to see him again._

_The dog tugged at his pant leg. He looked expectantly at him, as if waiting to see if he felt better._

"_What is it, boy? You wanna play?" Goofy began running wildly as he barked. Sora laughed and pursued him with a smile. He'd never forget Roxas, but that didn't mean he had to forget how to be happy._

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he scratched behind Goofy's ears. The dog had gotten a lot calmer (and more of a klutz) as the years passed by, but he always was beside him, helping him through hard times, even if it was by cheering him up with all his clumsy antics.<p>

"You know, boy? Kairi's Romance novels are a load of bull." The dog turned his head lazily. "Men aren't as secure and charming as in novels when they're in love. It only makes them stupider."

Goofy looked at him for a moment before sitting on the sofa, which he had 'strictly forbidden', and licking him on the cheek. Sora laughed easily and hugged his pet.

"You're right. I have to cheer up! So what if Roxas likes someone else? I have to be a good friend and help him through this!" Sora grinned. That seemed enough for the dog, as he got down and promptly fell on his head, yowling in that weird way of his. Sora snorted. "You're hopeless." He snickered, silently thanking his pet for cheering him up and shoving him in the right direction.

He had decided.

He wouldn't give up just yet. Even if he died with jealousy, he would make sure Roxas knew he'd be always there for him. Even through something as ugly as unrequited love.

* * *

><p>"I give up."<p>

"Excuse me?" Xion asked, completely out of the loop. She had been walking to class when the blond had unexpectedly dragged her to an empty classroom.

"I give up." Roxas repeated. "About Sora, I give up."

"What? Why?" Xion seriously considered slapping some sense into him, but he looked so miserable she refrained herself.

"It's stupid to continue trying. Everything we did failed, and to be honest, I don't care anymore."

"What do you mean?" She tried being patient. After all, Roxas seemed so broken.

"He's my friend." Roxas explained. "No matter what, he'll always be my friend. I prefer to enjoy my moments with him that try to win him over forever."

"But—"

"I'll be happy as long as I can be with him."

"What if he finds a lover? Or if he marries? What'll you do then?" Xion tried to reason with him. Self-pity didn't suit the blond at all, it made him both annoying and distressing to be around.

"… I'll be there cheering him on!" He grinned. "I give up, but I'll always be there for him! I love him, after all." The grin faltered just a fraction, but stayed there.

Xion tried to say something else, but the bell was faster than she was. Roxas ran away to not be late. She decided to go at a slower pace, threat of detention be damned.

"They truly deserve each other." She decided. "What a pair of oblivious idiots."

* * *

><p>"Roxas," Sora whispered from his desk (which he had changed with Pence's permanently). The blond looked up and smiled warmly.<p>

"What is it, Sora?" He said in a low voice as he pretended to take notes.

"You… you like someone, don't you?" He asked. It wasn't fair to be friends and not having him tell him who his crush was. True, it was a bit hypocritical, but things changed when it was _your friend_ you had fallen for.

Roxas froze. He couldn't… how had he known? Was he too obvious? Did he sigh too often? He glanced at Sora from his notebook, but only saw honest curiosity.

"Is it that obvious?" Playing dumb, that was the answer. He didn't know whether he had figured it out, but he couldn't expose himself that easily.

"Not really…" Sora smiled, but it wasn't right. It looked _bitter_. "I just heard you and Xion talking about it about a week ago."

"Oh." Roxas blushed, cursing Xion and her loudness when sharing secrets.

"So, is it true?" The brunet pressed, anxious. He knew the answer, but his heart clenched as if expecting something different.

"… Yeah," why lie? He gulped audibly. "But it's not important. I've already given up on him…" Sora's eyes widened. He looked troubled, but Roxas decided not to pry into his friend's business.

"That's… stupid!" Sora raised his voice. "You should continue fighting!"

"Leonhart!" Saïx shouted. "I won't tolerate this behavior! Now, sit down, shut up and at least pretend to be taking notes like these suck-ups!" The students in the front row tried to glare at the teacher, but just a glance in their direction made them squeak like mice.

The brunet blushed, but obeyed. Saïx gave him one last stare of death before turning around once more.

As soon as the bell rang, Sora took Roxas' hand and dragged him out of school with the excuse of walking him home. Roxas agreed through his blush, and followed Sora to the street beyond the school grounds.

"Now, explain, what do you mean when you say you don't want to keep trying?" Sora tried hard not to glare at the blond. It was ridiculous! Roxas was acting like a coward. And even if he'd like to snap the neck of whoever got his Roxy's attention, the blond just wasn't being fair to himself.

"Just that, I tried everything, but nothing worked. So I decided to just be friends with him." Sora wanted to wipe that fake smile off his face. He was hurting. He knew because he had to be 'only' friends with him too. At least in his case, if anything changed he would jump at the chance to be with him.

"You can't just give up!" Sora replied. "So what if the first few tries didn't work? You have to pull yourself together and go for it!"

"But—"

"No buts! You'll try again! Until you're outright rejected, the fight ain't over!" The brunet said with fiery eyes. He was helping his unknown rival, but if Roxas was going to be happy, he would help with all his might.

Roxas looked shocked for a moment, but chuckled.

"You never change, do you?" Roxas said with a smile. He took Sora's hand in his and walked to his home. Was it his imagination or did Sora _blush_? "Okay, I promise. I won't give up just yet." Sora grinned and nodded, giving the blond a light squeeze on his hand.

He said goodbye and kissed him on the cheek. It had become a routine to kiss him goodbye since that embarrassing night. Roxas grinned and went directly to his room, greeting his parents and brother absent-mindedly.

He pulled out his cell phone and texted Xion with a simple 'one last try'. He would try once more, be obvious, so that the only paths were acceptance or rejection.

His phone beeped with an answering text, but he was too busy planning to even hear it.

* * *

><p>Sora had been doodling when Roxas basically crashed into his desk. He looked behind him to send a glare to Axel, who just gave him a thumbs up. Xion snickered from her place, but continued looking at (not reading) her book.<p>

"Hi…" Roxas said, blushing and looking embarrassed. It was a different kind of mortification from usual, and that sent Sora to Panic Land.

What if he had found out and thought it was incredibly awkward? He couldn't even think about it without feeling sick. Roxas couldn't leave him, he just couldn't. What about their times together? What about—

Roxas fake-coughed, trying to catch his attention; Sora blushed when he realized he had drifted off, but nodded and gave the blond all his attention.

"Do you want to come over after school? We have to talk… it's kind of important." The words sounded oddly rehearsed. Sora just nodded dumbly, earning him a tense but honest grin from his friend.

He knew. He knew and was going to turn him down. Was he seriously that hopeless he deserved a personalized rejection? The only thing that could make it better was the prospect of still being friends with Roxas, but even that didn't seem that possible.

The day passed way too quickly, as it usually did when someone wanted it to slow down. He followed Roxas wordlessly, as if preparing for execution, not noticing the other looked exactly the same.

Roxas' room came to view all too soon. Sora sat down on the bed and began fidgeting uncontrollably. Would Roxas use a clichéd line? Would he cry? He honestly hoped not. Roxas closed the door and looked around playing with his hands inside his pockets. He let out a chuckle.

"What?" Roxas asked self-consciously.

"That thing with your hands," he pointed at his pockets, smiling despite the situation. "You always do it when you're nervous."

"Oh, you're right." Roxas snickered. He sat down beside Sora, and his face turned suddenly serious. "You know me too well."

"W-well, you do too!" Did he just _stutter_? Oh God, this was getting bad. Roxas blushed, but continued staring intensely at him.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Awkward silence… He hated those ones.

"I think we both know why we're here." Sora managed to get out without wavering or shaking. He smiled encouragingly, showing Roxas he didn't resent him. "So let's get this over with."

Roxas' face lit up like a flare, but he managed to nod.

"Okay, here goes." The brunet winced, and waited. "I… I really, really like you… s-since we were children, maybe, I don't know. I'm just sure I never want us to be separated anymore."

Sora stayed frozen in place for almost a minute, trying to make sure he had actually heard that. He finally smiled, took the blond's hand in his, kissed it, and reveled in the feeling of his beloved's flushed skin.

"I hope this is good enough of an answer." He smirked, kissing him lightly on the lips. Roxas just managed to grin.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He teased lightly. Sora just grinned and hugged him, just like old times.

* * *

><p>Roxas was walking to the cafeteria, talking with Xion about Saïx's ruthlessness when his boyfriend attacked with his usual tackle-hug.<p>

No one batted an eyelash at it. It had become so common in the last month that the student body would've been surprised if it hadn't happened.

"Roxy! Did Saïx torture you?" His blue eyes were shiny with worry. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Completely unscathed, except for a bumbling doofus sitting on me," He smiled lightly. He still hated his dreary childhood nickname, but if it was Sora that said it (with such tenderness and care), it wasn't that bad.

"Don't worry, it looks great on you!" He nuzzled him all over, making him blush.

"Sora! Not here!" He warned. Xion rolled her eyes and helped him up, leaving a whimpering brunet on the floor.

"Spoilsport…" he glared like a child being denied of a christmas present. The girl answer was just a smirk.

"Why, thank you!" Xion bowed mockingly and got in line, hoping to get a pizza. "I just wanted to make sure you don't molest him during school hours." Sora gave a non-committal grunt.

"I can't help it! He's irresistible!" He kissed Roxas on the cheek. His boyfriend just smiled and patted him on the head. "Yay! I'm a good boy!" he said in a high, childish voice.

"Sometimes I think you're way too much trouble." Roxas sighed at the brunet's sudden pout. "But then again, that makes you my lovely Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I end in a cute, corny note… Sorry about the delay, my sister got married (I get her room!) and I had to help her organize things and pack, reducing my writing time.<strong>

_Th__ank you for reading, reviewing and alerts/favorites. Maybe next time, we won't take so long coming up with a new story. Stay tuned!_


End file.
